Assassin's vs Assassin's
by ammoj13
Summary: Someone has asked Edward Kenway to prove he is the best assassin for a large sum of money so now all assassins are in danger. This story does not incorporate time so all assassin's are all in the same year.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Creed IV VS Assassin's III

I stood in the shadow of a old brick cabin that looked to be newly furnished. The cabin was surrounded by a few buildings but was relatively out of sight. I walked up to the window looking in on a well lit living room that connected to a dinning room.

Taking a deep breath I silently slid open the window and slipped in crouching low I walked slowly into the dining room, while approaching the hall I heard the sound of a door creaking open I glanced around a corner to see my target coming out of a hidden door in the wall. He was looking down at some paper and hadn't noticed me yet his hair was shaved into a mohawk and tied into a pony tail. He went into an office just a cross the hall and sat at the desk. I quickly slid across the hall I noticed him tense as the floor creaked under my weight. Slowly I reached for a pistol and sild it silently from it's holster in one swift movement I stepped out from behind the wall and raised my gun. My target dived to the right rolling and jumping out a window.

Following in pursuit I dived out the window seeing my target running to the stables he leapt onto a white horse and took off into the woods, following close behind I jumped onto my horse and felt it's muscles tense as I thrust my heels into it's bulky flesh. The target was headed towards some cliffs to the south as we got closer I heard what sounded like a whistle came from the target and was taken by surprise as I was tackled from my horse. Me and my assailant rolled across the leaves I felt a sharp pain in my ankle as we rolled across a rock. Then we came to a sudden stop as we rammed into a tree that was when I first saw my new enemy a man dressed in the clothes of a blacksmith we both jumped to are feet and pulled weapons from there sheaths mine a sword his a large hammer.

The man swung an of head blow and I stepped back countering with a thrust to the chest the man twisted to the left swinging a blow to the hip and I jumped back I pulled a pistol out and fired at the man hitting him in the right arm forcing him to drop his hammer then I slammed the bottom of my sword hilt into his head knocking him unconscious. Looking around I noticed my horse grazing in a clearing near by running over I hopped on I turned off towards the direction my target had been heading.

I found my target on top of a nearby cliff in the late hours of the day sitting by a camp fire. He looked up and gave a half smile as I walked into the light. "I thought I lost you" he said in a sarcastic tone. He sighed as he stood and cracked his neck as he dropped into a ready position. leaping over the fire he thrust his wrist out making a hidden blade spring from it's sheath dodging to the right I counted with a thrust to his right shoulder cutting deeply into his flesh. He spun into a round house kick throwing me to the ground, rolling into a backwards summersault I grabbed a pistol shot him in the foot and he fell to the ground. I walked over to him kneeling down next to him I leaned close to his ear." I'm sorry my young assassin but I've been challenged to prove that I'm the best assassin by defeating all other assassins don't worry I won't kill you I just need a souvenir and he reached down and took his necklace. He stood and walked away into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin's Creed IV vs Assassin's Creed II

I walked quickly through the doorway of a huge Cathedral glancing behind me I noticed the man that had been following me, he had the look of a english man with sandy blonde hair and a slight beard. He was dressed in a black assassin's outfit and now he was headed my direction. I ran to the other side of the Cathedral and jumped through a window in the back feeling the glass cut my hands and feet. Running off into the crowd I ran around the corner blending in with a group of men. I saw the man running around the corner I stepped out of the the group and and close lined him as he ran by then I took off back towards the Cathedral. Climbing to the top I prepared myself at the top waiting. Minutes later the man climbed onto the roof, when he saw me waiting he dropped to one knee sighing. "You got me good back there I'm alittle surprised you didn't finish me off." he said with a laugh

"I have no quarrel with you sir I let you live because I want to know who you are and why you attacked me." I said

"Well I am Edward Kenway and I attacked you for money I have been challenged to defeat all of the main assassin's if I do that I get rich."

" Well I wish you luck my good man" then I slipped into a defensive position.

He stood with a groan and got ready, and he pulled out his sword and I followed suit. He reached down to his belt and through down a smoke bomb, my eyes quickly switched to eagle vision I saw the red outline of Edward running towards me through the smoke ducking under his sword thrust I tackled him around the waist and rolled over him and ran towards a leap of faith diving off I spun in the air and shot Edward in the hip. He tripped and I saw him tumble off the roof after me. Suddenly I was enveloped in hay I jumped out just in time for Edward to fall into the hay. He slowly pulled himself out and fell to the ground coughing he groaned. "Wow that really hurt I think you one here take this it's the list of who the targets are and were to go when you defeat them all I was told to pass it on if I was beaten good luck oh take this it's from my first victory." he handed me a bead necklace then he stood up slowly and limped away I looked down and saw the name Desmond.


End file.
